


The Scattering

by HalQuin



Category: Dune - All Media Types, Dune Series - Frank Herbert
Genre: Book 4: God Emperor of Dune, Book 5: Heretics of Dune, Book 6: Chaperhouse Dune, Dune - The Scattering, Gen, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalQuin/pseuds/HalQuin
Summary: So long have we laid here, dormant,Rested until our souls were restlessTo leave and wander the distant stars.-Poem inspired by The Scattering event in the Dune series.
Kudos: 1





	The Scattering

**Author's Note:**

> Very minor spoilers alluding to what happens to Arrakis as a planet during Heretics of Dune.

**The Scattering**

So long have we laid here, dormant,  
Rested until our souls were restless  
To leave and wander the distant stars.  


No One will hold us All once more.  
(The Tyrant has taught his lesson well.)  


This emptiness called space,  
Has always called to us to fill.  
We are always looking up-  
Those on the ground and planet bound,  
Those living at the top,  
Always looking up and up  
Into the distance that can not be pierced  
By a single pair of starry eyes.  


The beat of humanity marches forward  
On a million different drums.

Live, Humanity! And sow your seeds  
Into each empty crevasse and sink.  
Breed life into the infinite confines  
During your finite time in flickering existence.  
Let life grow and flourish,  
Like clashing waves that topple and break,  
Mountains eroding into valleys, Seas evaporating into dust,  
Battlefields to hearth and back again.

(Once the planet was Arrakis then Rakis  
then no more)

What will be made in the great Unknown?  
When we go looking, who will stare back from the Void?

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this after finishing Chapterhouse: Dune and getting the news that the movie was going to be delayed until next year. Celebrating humanity and freedom.


End file.
